Ride Out The Wave
by hearttornlover
Summary: It's been a year since Hinata's three year relationship with Kiba fell through. The next summer, she meets a mysterious red head who catches her eye... and to her dismay, Kiba's as well. Rated M for latter submissions. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ooohhhhh my first fanfic XD im so excited! saddly, i dont own any of the characters here *starts crying* even though i wish i did! GRAAHH! if they were real i would buy them! *looks at Gaara and Kakashi* yeeessss i would :3 please enjoy and review!**

"Hinata, wake up! We don't have all day!" Sakura jumped onto her friends' bed, wearing a bikini top and shorts.

"I'm awake!" a laugh came from under the sheets. "Now go: my PJ's somehow slipped off." A pair of lavender eyes glared up at the pink haired girl.

"Hey, don't glare at me! It was TenTen I swear!" She rolled off the bed and hid her face in her arms. "Get some clothes on!"

"I could say the same to you." Hinata sat up, looking for a top.

"If you went outside, you would know why I'm dressed like this: Hell, just look out there!" she giggled.

Pulling on a bra and some panties, Hinata looked out her second-story bedroom window. Another car was in the driveway, and TenTen—dressed the same as Sakura, to no surprise—was talking to Naruto, Sauske, and Lee. All the boys were dressed in trunks and t-shirts. Well, Lee was wearing a sweater. Also wasn't surprising.

She opened the window and waved down to them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Naruto and Lee waved like idiots and whistled when they saw Hinata, and all Sauske did was wave politely. Another thing that wasn't surprising: he was a quiet guy. Plus, if he was like Naruto and Lee, Sakura and Ino would kill her for pulling this stunt.

Shutting the window, she pulled on some shorts and a tank top, obviously not wanting the guys to see more girl skin. She wasn't interested in them, anyway.

"Come on! Grab your stuff and let's go!" Sakura started to whine.

"Oh, relax already. It's right here." She pulled her briefcase from under her bed. "All that time on the floor and you didn't see it." She tsked in mock disappointment.

They went downstairs, carrying their stuff. Sakura's bags were overstuffed and heavy as hell, according to the way she was walking. Hinata was glad she wasn't as girly as her roommates: they always had too much stuff.

As soon as they set their stuff down, Naruto burst through the door.

"!" he practically tackled her to the ground as he tried to hug her. She squealed and crushed his spine in response.

"Good to see you, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Urg… hey, Hina…" Something cracked and he went limp.

"Oops…" Sakura sat him on the floor, trying to wake him up.

TenTen ran in, followed by Lee and Sauske.

"Come on, we have to start driving!" TenTen was always hyperactive, so she was jumping on the spot.

Naruto sat up, acting as if nothing just happened. "Yeah! Come on guys! Let's start summer!" He ran out with TenTen.

After they packed up the separate cars, and Ino and Sakura were forced to stop flirting with Sauske, they finally started their long-awaited vacation.

Two full months at the beach

* * *

"Can we get something to eat?" Ino was sprawled across the front seat, her foot out the window.

"In a few minutes." Sakura patted her head and kept driving.

"But I'm huunnnnggrrryyyy!" The blond whined.

Hinata dug around in a bag and handed her a granola bar. "We're almost at the cottage. Eat this for now, and when we get there I'll make you something, ok?"

Ino grinned at the bluenette as she took the bar. "Ok!"

When they drove into cottage-country, the other girls started fidgeting in their seats. Summer vacation was the best time to find a guy to flirt with—or for Ino and Sakura, more Sauske time.

Hinata sat quietly, nodding and smiling when TenTen or Ino said that she might find a guy here. A boyfriend, even. After a time she ignored her friends and gazed out the window, her thoughts racing.

The trees parted long enough for her to see the beach. Calm, dark water, just beyond the fine yellow sand. She saw a single person, standing alone. He—or she knew he was a he because he was shirtless and flat-looking—looked only a little taller then her, with fiery red hair and pale skin.

As they kept driving, he disappeared behind the trees.

"What're you looking at?" TenTen leaned over the seat to shove her face into Hinata's.

"Uh, nothing…" she blushed.

"It was something! Was it a guy on the beach?" Her eyes widened with excitement.

"No it wasn't!" her face grew darker; this was going to be bad.

"What's going on back there?" Ino turned around, gnawing on the empty granola wrapper.

"Hinata saw a guy on the beach!" TenTen started bouncing.

"Ohhhhh my GOD! You're blushing! You thought he was cute!" Ino sat up, and turned until her back was to the windshield.

"M…maybe…"

The other girls squealed.

"We aren't even parked and unpacked, but you have a crush already!" they kept squealing.

_Yep this is bad_, Hinata thought.

"Calm down, guys! Trying to drive!" Sakura sounded pissed. They instantly went quiet: Sakura was dangerous when she was mad.

Hinata looked out the window for the rest of the ride. When they were out and unloading, the guys pulled in, and the girls started to chatter again. TenTen went to Naruto and Lee, Ino and Sakura to Sauske.

"Where you going, Hinata?" Ino talked around the food in her mouth; the food Hinata spent an hour making for everyone.

"Oh…just thought I should go for a walk." She looked out to the beach.

"Want me to go with you?" Naruto hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Um…no, thanks. I want to be alone for a bit." She escaped his hold, and walked towards the back door.

"Oh! Wait!" She turned to see TenTen run upstairs. When she came down, she was holding Hinata's bandana. "You might see the beach guy again." She whispered.

Smiling, she held her hair back with the light-blue bandana, and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks." She waved and left.

**A/N: im sorry about the kinda cliff hanger DX but im getting there! dont worry! like stated earlier: you want more, please review :3 and be nice about it! cookies for those you review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ahhhh chapter two... sorry about the bit of a weight: ive had writers block (curse it!) and it hasnt been going so well DX but here it is... :3**

**saddly, i dont own ANYONE here! GRAAAHHH! *flips table* i wish i did, but i dont: i was too young to know how to create characters! GRAH. AGAIN. but please, read and enjoy :)**

The sun was just starting to set on the waters edge, small waves breaking on the sand. Hinata was barefoot, the sand still warm between her toes.

She walked for what felt like hours, the sun barely there anymore. When she sat on a sun-bleached log, the seagulls that were flying around started to make more noise. Confused, she looked around to see if there was something here. Her breath caught.

He was here.

A baggy grey hoodie covered his torso, loose jeans dragged in the sand. A tattoo—the kanji symbol for "love"—was on the left side of his forehead, barely visible behind his shaggy red hair. His eyes were some kind of green-blue mix, encircled in black make-up.

He walked by, his jeans covered with sand. Hinata noticed that he was also barefoot. She sat quietly, trying to keep quiet as her face was covered with a blush. To her surprise—and dismay—he started to walk back to where she was, and again to her surprise, he sat next to her.

They sat quietly, the moon clearly visible now. It wasn't cold—the end of June usually isn't—but Hinata's arms were covered in goose-bumps.

"Are you cold?" His voice was gentle, cautious.

"Ah…no, not really…" She blinked as he pulled the sweater over his head and held it out to her. He was only wearing a thin t-shirt now.

"I can't take your sweater!" the blush darkened.

"It would seem rude if I let you freeze." He took her hand gently and placed the sweater in it. "Please."

She looked at him. His eyes were calm, his face otherwise expressionless. He was warm. Really warm. Giving in, she pulled the sweater over her head, being careful not to mess up her banana. The sweater smelt like smoke.

"Do you smoke?" her nose wrinkled.

"No, I just live with people who do." A small smile stretched his lips.

"That sounds better then the girls I live with." She thought back to the cottage, but only for a split second as the redhead caught her attention again.

"Oh really?" he sat back. "How bad are they?"

"Terrible. Two are chasing after the same guy, one's hyperactive, and they're all mentally unstable to a point even the purest thought is the dirtiest thing you've ever heard."

He laughed a small chuckle. She blushed even more.

"They sound like interesting people." He stood. "Do you mind if I go meet them?"

"Do you mind if I meet you first?" her heart stuttered as he knelt in front of her.

"Gaara." He held out his hand, the slight breeze pulling at his hair.

She took it. "Hinata."

He stood again, pulling her up with him.

"Hinata…" He said the name slowly, as if he was tasting a new dish. "Pretty name." He smiled an actual smile. His eyes even crinkled a little, making them softer.

"Uh…um." She turned, her face burning. "This way."

They walked quietly, the waves the only noise they heard. He didn't seem bothered by the cold breeze that sprung up, playing with the tips of his fiery hair. His smile was just barely visible across his lips.

Hinata played with the cuff of the sweater. He was bold, the exact opposite of his calm, unemotional face. He was kind, not pushing the boundaries of her comfort zone.

Another cold gust of air blew across the sand, sending goose bumps down her bare legs. Unconsciously, she walked a little closer to Gaara, wishing that they knew each other well enough for him to hug her.

Even so, she felt his arm go across her shoulders. "You're cold." He sounded worried.

Startled, she looked up and caught him looking at her. Her cheeks flared, his face was so close. They stopped walking, his arm still around her, his blue-green eyes searching hers.

"Um…" was all she could say. All she could _make_ herself say.

His free hand stroked her cheek gently, his eyes still looking deep into hers.

"Hinata!" they both jumped, his arms fell back to his sides. Sakura was running down the beach, wearing only short shorts and a bra…a very lacy bra.

"Sakura! What happened to your clothes?" the bluenette pulled off the hoodie just as the almost-naked girl stopped before them.

"Me, Ino, TenTen and Kiba were playing strip poker!" she laughed. "Keep the sweater: I'll be running back in a second."

"Kiba's here?" Hinata's heart almost failed.

Sakura looked between the now panicking Hinata and Gaara, ignoring the bluenettes' question. "Who's this?"

"Ah! Um, this is, ah…" She fell silent.

"Gaara." He held out his hand.

Sakura took it. For some reason Hinata wanted to tear them apart. "Ooh, what a gentlemen! I'm Sakura, Hinata's friend."

"It's very nice to meet you." His smile looked forced.

Sakura smiled back, pulling on his hand a bit. "Come back to our place. It'll be so much fun." She winked.

"Thank you." He looked at Hinata, his smile turning real and gentle. "Come on." He held out his hand.

She hesitated. Then took it. She barely knew this guy, and he was already comfortable with her.

Sakura looked at them again, turned and ran the way she came, her hair flying behind her. Hinata knew she had questions: Sakura always ran when she got herself worked up.

"Is she ok?" Gaara started walking, pulling Hinata with him.

"Yeah… she's just going to harass me later." She looked down, enjoying the feel of the sand under her feet.

"Questions?"

"Always. She's going to tell Ino and TenTen…maybe even Kiba…" Her heart squeezed painfully.

"Kiba?" He stopped walking for a moment, his tone curious.

Hinata kept her eyes down, feeling his gaze on her. A breeze ruffled her hair, pulled lightly at her shirt. She felt a slight pressure on her hand, and remembered that Gaara was holding it.

"Do you want to go back alone?" His voice was soft, like the sand.

She nodded, let go of his hand and ran. She didn't know if he was behind her, or if he turned and walked away. She stopped and looked back. He was where she left him, facing the water, his fiery hair looking alive.

**A/N:** **thats the end! sorry it was a bit of a cliffhanger-like thing... but there seemed to be so much going on (and i was getting tired of typing ohohoho).  
if ya want more, review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 3! ^-^ thanks to all who have followed along and reviewed! you made me feel alot more confident in this story and i managed to get over my writer's block! yay! *highfives all of you* saddly, i must say i don't own any of these wonderful characters (if i did, scary things would happen), and even though i wish i DID own them, i don't... *is sad* anyway, please enjoy and review, and i will post the next chapter soon ^-^**

Sunlight streaked into the room, illuminating the still-sleeping bodies in the joining bedrooms. Hinata stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep the entire night. She held Gaara's sweater under the thin blanket, the weight of it making her sweat.

After a time, she left the sweater on her bed to carefully walk downstairs. Someone was in the bathroom with the water running. Another was already in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Morning." She sat at the counter, yawned.

"Hinata?"

"Kiba?"

He turned around, shock clear on his face. His hair was shorter, and his enlarged canine teeth looked sharper. He was shirtless, only wearing his boxers. He looked a little leaner, buffer.

"Kiba…" their eyes locked. She looked away.

"Long time no see." He placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "What's it bee: a year? Maybe more?" he sat next to her, sipping his own cup.

"Y-yeah…" she fiddled with the handle.

"How've you been? Since… you know." He chugged. Winced.

"I'm surprised you still do that and your tongue hasn't melted away yet." She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm not surprised that you still blush this colour." She felt his hand lightly brush her hair from her face, exposing her rosy cheeks.

"So, u-um…" she couldn't think straight.

"Hinata! Kiba!" Good morning!" Tenten and Naruto ran into the kitchen, already hyper.

Tenten grabbed Hinata by the arm. "Girl talk outside now let's go bye guys!"

"Um." Was all Kiba could say before they disappeared out the back door.

"Ma, you still like her, don't you?" Naruto sat in what was Hinata's chair.

"Shut up."

* * *

Hinata and Tenten walked along the beach in silence, making Hinata even more nervous. Tenten has never been this quiet. Ever. It was creepy.

A few kids ran by, their mothers chatting as they sat in beach chairs, the fathers in the water with their other kids.

"So what were you two talking about?" Tenten asked as they sat on the sand, turning her face to the sun.

"Hmmm?"

"You and Kiba! What was happening?" She fell over.

Hinata blushed. "We were just talking…"

"Just talking? Hinata! You guys dated for three years! You couldn't have been 'just talking'!"

"That's all that happened!"

Tenten looked closely at her friend, and didn't say anymore. They sat in silence, Hinata watching the waves as Tenten watched her. Hinata didn't realize that she started to cry until her entire body started to shake, the tears falling down her cheeks, until Tenten pulled her onto her lap and started to rock back and forth.

"Shh, Hinata, shh. It's ok, you're ok."

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, Hinata's tears still streaming from her lavender eyes. The families left when they noticed the teens, and left with their kids in tow, screaming for ice cream.

Hinata felt Tenten move underneath her, and then she felt a slight pressure around her back and under her legs.

"Eek!" she screeched: Tenten was standing, holding her bridal-style.

"Let's head back and make you look drop-dead sexy!" The hyperactive girl started to speed walk back to the cottage.

"I can walk, Ten!" She laughed. It hurt her throat.

Setting the bluenette down, Tenten made sure she was standing properly before she ran off.

"Tenten!" Hinata kept laughing as she jogged after her friend.

When the cottage came into view, she saw that everyone was outside, Lee, Sauske, Naruto and Kiba where throwing a Frisbee, while Ino, Sakura and Tenten were sitting on the deck, the first two girls in bikinis.

When she reached the deck steps, Lee ran over to her, which confused her a little: Lee never ran to her before.

"Good day, fair Hinata!" He bowed. Typical Lee.

"Hello Lee." Despite her best efforts, she smiled.

"Tenten informed me of what happened." He winked. "But don't worry: I won't tell Kiba about it."

A blush coloured her cheeks. "Ah… Lee…"

He shook his head. "Don't say anything. Just go with Tenten and look wonderful." He turned, stopped. "Oh, and some guy came and asked for you."

She froze. "Who?"

"He said his name was Gaara. He was wondering where the 'bluenette with the pink cheeks' was." He laughed.

"Lee! Come on!" Naruto whined. The Frisbee smacked the side of his face. Laughter came from the deck. "Sauske! What the hell!"

"Concentrate, dope." The raven-haired boy stood calmly.

Lee ran back to the guys, and Hinata walked up the stairs to the deck. The other girls started chattering again, glancing at Hinata as she came into view. Ignoring her friends, Hinata walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup.

"No time for drinking!" the cup was torn out of her hand as she was dragged towards the stairs by Tenten and Ino.

"But I'm thirsty…"

"Don't whine! This is for your own good." Ino squeezed her arm.

"So don't complain!" Sakura was already upstairs, digging through a closet.

"Sit here!"

"Would this look good with her hair?"

"Hmm try this…and this too."

Before the sun started to set, Hinata had been stripped, hounded after, covered in makeup which was removed not five minutes later, forced to sit for so long that her butt grew numb, yelled at for asking to pee, and dragged back into the room after countless escape attempts. During that time, the boys wandered back into the cottage and were greeted by the screeches coming from upstairs.

TBC...

**A/N: acckk! sorry to leave it in such an awkward place! but it's really late over here in Canada and i can't see right anymore v_v all shall be explained and continued in the next chapter!  
thank you for reading and reviewing. cookies for all :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: im so sorry about the wait! DX there was this weird heat wave the last few days... ick. so i had to keep the computer off to keep this old house cold! or as cold as it will ever be in this heat... but anyway! here it is! chapter 4! i will inform you, since i am hand-writing this story first before typing, i might not be able to post another chapter for a little while. it will be going strong for maybe... 3 or 4 more, but i'm not sure when this block will end! i'm sorry DX  
until then, please enjoy :)**

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Naruto pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Because they like to look good." Sasuke sprawled across the couch, looking bored.

"Women are like delicate flowers: they need their time to bloom so we can admire their beauty!" Lee's eyes were sparkling as he struck a dramatic pose.

"Shut up, bushy brows." The blond scratched his head. "Doesn't give them a reason to take so freaking' long."

Kiba smacked him on the back of the head. "It doesn't give you a reason to complain either."

The blond sat on the floor and muttered to himself. The guys sat in silence, Sasuke and Kiba on the couch, Lee sitting in the adjacent kitchen. Time ticked by, minutes eventually feeling like hours.

They heard a door open upstairs, the giggling and screeching turning into whispers. Sakura and Ino's heads poked into the room, their faces dolled up and their hair done perfectly.

"Good! You're all together!" Sakura walked in, Ino glancing at the stairs as she followed her friend.

"Took your sweet time…" Naruto stood, stretching his stiff muscles.

"But you're going to _love_ what you see!" Ino winked at Kiba, turned around. "Ok Tenten. Time to bring in the sex goddess!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" the guys feel over laughing at Hinata's embarrassed screech.

"Don't keep them waiting then!"

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata stepped into the living room. She was wearing a light purple, strapless summer dress, her blue hair pulled into a bun with strands of hair framing her face. Light makeup highlighted her lavender eyes, some blush helping her usually pink cheeks. She stood, awkward, looking at the floor with her hands behind her back, and waited for her friends to say something. Anything.

Minutes went by again, and Hinata's heart beated faster. Finally, someone moved. Kiba stood up slowly, keeping his wide eyes on her the entire time. He took a step forward, his moving but no words came out. She watched him from the corner of her eye, feeling her cheeks darken.

Gathering up what little courage she had, she forced a smile and lifted her head. "So, what do you think?"

The room exploded with noise.

"Wow, Hinata! You look great!"

"No wonder it took so long…"

"Hey what does _that_ mean?"

"That dress really suits you."

"You look so cute!"

Hinata was surrounded by her chattering friends, Kiba still standing not far away. A few minutes later they were all on the beach, laughing and talking about anything and everything. Hinata walked at the back of the group, enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes.

"So… excited for the party?" she jumped: Kiba was right next to her.

"Um…yeah, I guess I am."

They walked in silence, their friends now far ahead of them.

"Lee told me what happened." He kept his eyes forward.

"Oh…he did…" she wasn't surprised: Lee was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Hinata, if there's something wrong, something you want to tell me…"

"There's nothing wrong, Kiba. Please don't make it seem like there's a problem." She raised her hand, hesitant, and then dropped it.

"I'm not making it seem like there's a problem!"

"Yes you are."

He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, Kiba." The light breeze pulled at her hair.

"I worry anyway." He muttered. "You've gotten really quiet, separating yourself from others. I noticed that much. And your smile…"

"Nothing's wrong." Kiba heard the weak amount of steal in her voice.

He looked around: the group managed to disappear all together. Grabbing Hinata's hand—it's been so long since he's done that—he pulled her towards the thin layer of trees. Putting her back against one, he stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"You better tell me what's wrong." He tried to find her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

She tried to walk away. She didn't understand why he was asking: a year has gone by since he ended their three year relationship. Why did he want to know now? Why not a year ago when it actually mattered?

Before she could walk more then two steps he had her pinned against another tree, his body almost covering hers completely.

"A-ah, Kiba…" her face was on fire.

Ignoring her, he stroked her cheek gently, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Let m-me go, p-p-please…" she squirmed, but he moved closer.

"Listen, Hinata. You have to listen." Resting his forehead against hers, he shut his eyes tightly. "Just… listen, please."

Hinata froze, confused. Kiba only did this when he was cuddly or being serious about what he was talking about. She had a feeling he wasn't cuddly—his grip on her arms was almost painful, his body was rigid and his breathing was off. She shut her eyes, and listened.

The water was crashing onto the sand, seagulls screeching at each other; they reminded her of Sakura and Ino. Some people ran by, oblivious to the teens in the trees. The light breeze rustled the leaves. But the loudest noise had to be Kiba. He was so close, his heart beating frantically.

"What do you hear?" His voice was low, urgent. To his dismay, she turned her head, moving her hands back to her sides.

"I don't hear anything I shouldn't." she hid her eyes, her cheeks unnaturally pale.

Kiba knew something was wrong, but before he could ask again, a volleyball rolled to a stop next to them, killing the mood.

"Hey, can you pass that?" a brown-haired boy called through the thin line of trees.

Picking up the ball, Kiba tossed it back, and when he turned back to the tree, Hinata was gone. Frustrated, he punched the thin giant, cutting his knuckles until blood oozed out of the small wounds. Catching his breath, he walked the rest of the way, alone.

One good thing about beach parties: there was always beer. And lots of it.

**A/N: oh kiba you weirdo. i'm sorry! it had to be done! my mind is a confused place: i'm not even sure why that even had to happen o.O if you enjoyed or wish to say something mean but welcomed and needed, please review :) thank you XO **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: oh i am SO sorry about the wait! DX please dont hurt me o,o if you do, then this fanfic will never end! i would like it if it would DX well, this is indeed chp 5, and it's an alright length. hmmm.. yes. read and review, and ill update rather soon!  
and since i havent said this is a few chapters (oops, silly me!), i do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic: if i did, scary things would happen. but i dont, so your minds are safe :D  
read and review and cookies will be given3**

When Hinata made it to the party location—lucky for her, Sakura drew the map on her arm…or at least some kind of map—she could already see the empty plastic cups littering the sand, a large bonfire in the middle of a large group of teenagers. The girls were scantily dressed, exposing large amounts of cleavage and stomach, as well as a hell of a lot of leg. The guys were all dressed the same: swim trunks and t-shirts, some actually shirtless and showing off to the girls—not exactly a pretty sight.

Searching the crowd, the bluenette walked around, getting glances from a few party-goers, and even a glare or two from some girls. She located Tenten a few minutes later, plastic cup in hand as she chatted to a good-looking red head.

A familiar good-looking red head.

"Hinata!" the hyperactive and slightly tipsy brunette waved her over.

"Tenten, you know you can't hold your booze…"

"Nah, I'm fine I'm fine! This is my last one I promise. Hey have you met Gaara?" she tipped her cup in his direction.

"Hello, Hinata." He smiled. She noticed he wasn't holding a cup.

"Hey, Gaara." Her face grew pink.

Tenten looked at them. "Did something happen between you guys before today?" she tilted her head.

"Ah… um… well…" Hinata was cut off.

"We meet on the beach a few nights back. She stole my sweater."

"I didn't steal it! You gave it to me and I…"

"Forgot to give it back." He winked when he saw her rosy cheeks. "No need for you to return it anyway. I have more where that came from."

"You just made me feel bad for stealing it and now you want me to keep it? You're one weird guy." A small smile stretched her lips.

"Having an older brother has its perks. Well, not really. Clothes are about the only good thing." He chuckled.

"You have a brother?" neither of them noticed that Tenten walked to some other place, plastic cup still in hand.

"And a sister, both older. They're somewhere around here… what about you?"

"Just a little sister. She clings to my dad, so she stays at home a lot." Hinata fiddled with a strand of hair.

"What about your mother?"

"She died a long time ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata felt a slight pressure on her hand.

"What's with you and holding hands?" she couldn't help but smile as the red head froze for a moment.

He crossed his arms. "I will admit I never wanted to hold someone's hand before I met you." His eyes flicked away from her, then focused on her again. "And that guy isn't making it any easier."

"Who?" she turned around, her eyes searching the crowd again. Her eyes met Kiba's for a split second, sending an unwanted chill down her spine.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she jumped: Gaara's warm lips were pressed against her ear, his hand resting on her hip.

"A-ah, um… no, h-he's my ex…"

"Mm." his lips moved to her neck. "That makes things interesting."

"Gaara, what—" she was cut off when he turned her face, and pressed his lips to hers. It was a cautious kiss, gentle. After a moment, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. She was shocked: the only guy who's kissed her, who held her so close… was Kiba. Not even Naruto, her first crush… and now Gaara was…

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Mm…"

"Hmm?" His thumb travelled across her cheekbone.

That simple movement made her snap out of her dazed state. She pushed him back, her cheeks immediately starting to burn.

"What was that?"

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, Hinata. What's wrong." She squeaked: Kiba was standing beside them, fire in his eyes.

"K-k-kiba…"

"Oh, the ex. Lovely." Gaara smirked.

"Don't give me that face, pretty boy." A growl escaped Kiba's throat.

"Ooh, feisty. Interesting choice, Hinata." He winked.

"What did you say?"

"Kiba, calm down…"

"Why should I calm down when I look over and you're kissing this jackass?" another growl came from his throat.

"He's not a jackass! Kiba, please just calm—"

"I think I should be—"

"You jackass don't just go kissing—"

"Gaara, no don't—"

"No, maybe I should—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The trio turned to see Naruto, enraged, flanked by Sasuke and another guy with brown hair and purple lines across his face.

"Kankuro."

"What the hell."

"Hinata, come on. We have to go." Naruto held out his hand.

She looked at each of them; Kiba and Naruto were pissed, Gaara looked like he was having a blast, Kankuro looked like he's seen this before, and Sasuke looked like he didn't give a damn anyway. So, as a response to their reactions, she did what they thought quiet, blushing Hinata would never do:

She grabbed Gaara by the hand, turned, and ran, pulling the startled red head behind her.

**A/N: again... please dont hurt me o,o i didnt mean for the cliffhanger, i swear! i just didnt see a better spot to stop it! i still have a few more pages until im caught up with my notebook (hopefully that wont happen o,o), so please, continue to be a fan! and again... COOKIES. STAY FOR THE COOKIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...i so sorry ;_; please , no hurt little kitty... im sorry this took as long as it did! ive been rather busy and stressing and distractions ae a crule, crule thing... curse at the internet, not me!  
SO. this is chapter 6 :D i will say this for fun, but i sadly do NOT own anyone here... NO ONE! *cries while wearing all black* 'tis a shame! i would love to own atleast ONE person.. but whom? *ponders*  
and i would like to thank all of you who have reviewed or viewed my little fanfic... iv waited 5 years for people to do this. i thank you all with hug and your favourite cookie *hugs all of you and gives you your cookie of choice*  
as always, read, enjoy, and review 3**

They ran for what felt like hours, leaving behind the bonfire and oblivious teens, before Hinata started to slow down, her chest tight. She fell to her knees, trying to pull air into her lungs. Gaara stood next to her, as calm as ever.

"Well… unexpected." He knelt next to her.

"I…I hate it when…Kiba tries…to tell me what to do…" she looked at Gaara. "That's one thing…I was happy…to be free of."

"There's more then one thing?" a small smile stretched his lips.

"Yeah. He never liked me being around people, so…he kept me isolated…" she looked down, running her hands through the sand. "I hated that…I wanted to be with my friends, I wanted to go _out_…"

"Is that why it ended?" Hinata felt a slight pressure against her cheek. He was whipping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"N-no…he just ended it…"

"Well…" he paused. "You've got me now." He pulled her to his chest, burying his face against her hair. "You don't need to worry about him anymore. You have me now. Don't cry…" he held her tighter. "You have me, don't cry…don't cry…"

"Oh, Gaara…" she cried harder, pulling the redhead closer, her tears wetting his shirt.

After a time, her tears dried and so did his shirt. But they sat there, his arms still holding her close, so close she could feel his heart beat gently, until the moon was setting over the water, casting its light upon the crashing waves.

Pulling away, Hinata let her hands fall from Gaara to fiddle with the skirt of her dress.

"I-I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize for anything, Hinata." He sat next to her. "You needed a shoulder to cry on. Literally."

They sat quietly for a while, watching the wave's crash onto the sand. The moon has set by now, the stars starting to fade away.

"Gaara…?"

"Yes?"

"Did you…did you mean what you said…"

"If I didn't mean what I said do you think I would still be here, Hinata?" without warning, he turned her face towards his roughly, his warm lips once again meeting hers.

The kiss was a lot different from the first; there was no caution, and it was anything but gentle. Gaara's tongue nudged her lip, one hand resting on her hip while the other was behind her, supporting his weight. After some more persuading, she let him in, earning a low moan from the red head. Before she knew it, they were laying across the sand, his lips sucking at her neck and collar bone. She pulled at his shirt at the same time his hands pushed her dress up, letting them travel over the newly exposed skin.

"Ngh…" Hinata pushed against Gaara's chest. He stopped, lifting his head so their eyes met, both panting hard. His sea foam eyes were wild, excited. His hand on her thigh was hot, his entire body against hers was hot.

"Is something wrong?" he moved his hand, lifting his body and inch from hers.

She felt her already rosy cheeks darken. "U-um, it's j-just that I…"

"Hinata if you don't want this to happen—" her mouth cut him off mid-sentence, and kept each of them busy for a few minutes. Pulling away again, Gaara stroked her cheek, feeling the gentle warmth.

Hinata smiled, nuzzling into his hand. "If I didn't want this to happen, do you think I would still be here, Gaara?"

The red head smiled back, kissing her exposed cheek before moving to sit next to her. Pulling herself up, Hinata brushed sand off her dress and skin, noticing that her hair was loose from the tight bun it was in.

From the corner of her eye she watched Gaara closely. The gentle breeze pulled at his messy hair, and his shirt was still a little out of place. Without warning—again—he stood, sand falling from his shorts. He held out a hand, and when she took it, he smiled, but it looked sad.

They started to walk, Gaara's arm around her shoulders. Before long the cottage came into view.

"Damn it…" Gaara stopped, pulling Hinata to him again.

"Mm…" she nuzzled into his neck, feeling his lips against her ear. "Do I have to go in there?"

"Sadly, yes." Before she could protest, he kissed her gently. "We will see each other again, very soon. I promise you that."

"…ok."

After another longer, and teasing kiss, Hinata walked up the deck staircase as Gaara disappeared down the beach.

Opening the door to the kitchen quietly, she tiptoed to the staircase. A hand came out of the darkness and grabbed her elbow. She almost screamed, but Tenten covered her mouth before she opened her mouth.

"It's just me!"

"Holy crap, Ten!"

"Sorry! I didn't want to wake everyone up. Do you know what time it is?" Tenten shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Um… midnight?"

"Wrong! It's three-thirty! Where the hell did you run off to?" her eyes sparkled with excitement. Hinata didn't doubt that someone told her overly excited friend the events around the bonfire.

"Ah, um…well, I…" she blushed.

Getting the hint—and also noticing the faint purple bruises on the bluenette's neck—Tenten winked and gave her a hug. "Oh, Hinata. You've grown so much." She giggled. "Well, _changed_ would be a better word." She looked pointedly at Hinata's rather large chest area.

"Thanks, Ten." She rolled her eyes. "Um…can I sleep now?"

Stifling giggled, the two girls quietly climbed up to their beds, not noticing the shadow sitting in the living room. When the girls disappeared completely, the shadow sat down its empty bottle, got up, and exited from the kitchen.

A knife in hand.

**A/N: OOHHHH SNAP! :O thats some creepy sturf goin ooonnnn! i promise: i will update much, MUCH sooner! please enjoy what i have and thank you^-^ *gives another cookie***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: oohhh yaayyy chapter 7 :D im glad i got this done. the fist bit i didn't even write down DX it was awful! so awful!  
well, thanks to those who read and review, and follow, and hopefully you still will ^-^  
again, i dont own anyone in this fanfic. if i did, illegal things would happen.  
enjoy :3**

The sand was cool between Gaara's toes are he walked away from the bluenette. His mind was racing as he slowed to a stop, silently touching his lips as he remembered the few moments where his lips were on her, where she was pulling him closer…

Shaking his head, he looked back, unhappy to see that he walked farther from the cottage than he wanted to. Sighing, the disappointed redhead walked even farther away, sticking his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, like his thoughts wouldn't keep his entire body warm anyway.

After a time, Gaara felt a strange presence behind him. Without turning or stopping, he called back, "Nice night for a walk isn't it?"

"You could say that." The words were slurred, full of alcohol.

"What brings you out here, Kiba?" He heard the drunken teen stop, and turned around. Calm sea foam eyes met with raging black as the two young men stared each other down. Obviously, the swaying teen didn't think that Gaara would know he was following him, somewhat poised and ready to attack.

"Well, for one thing." Hic. "You're sticking your tongue in someone else's business." Hic.

"Last time I checked, Hinata was single." A grin stretched the redhead's lips. "Well, she _was_ single. I don't think she will be for a while now."

Something in the drunks' eyes snapped. A snarl ripped out of his throat as he pulled a knife from his sweater pocket, stumbling closer. "I'll kill you! You fucking jackass I'LL KILL YOU!"

Taken by surprise, Gaara sidestepped the weak attempt of a tackle, only to trip over a broken branch. Seeing the redhead fall, Kiba regained his balance, grinning.

"Now is the time to start regretting your choices, Gaara."

The world went black.

"Hinata! Wake up, NOW!" the bluenette blinked. Tenten and Sakura were shaking her, hard, their eyes going crazy, tears lining Sakura's cheeks.

"What is it?" she sat up, fear gripping her heart. "What happened?"

"Well, when a few of us woke up, no one saw Kiba around so we thought he went out for a run because you know that guy _loves_ to run but when we were all out on the deck he came up the steps and there was blood on his shirt and face and hands and and and…" the pinkette started to sob.

"We asked him what the hell was going on and all he said was that he 'got into a bit of a fight' and that 'everything would be alright now' and we checked him for wounds but Hinata he—"

"He went after Gaara! He's in the hospital!" still crying, Sakura finished Tenten's sentence.

Hinata stared at them, slowly taking it all in. When it all clicked into place, she jumped out of bed, not even bothering to pull on fresh clothes or remove Gaara's bulky sweater. She ran out the door, ignoring the startled calls of her friends.

The sun beated down on her as she jumped into a random car, thankful that the keys were on the passenger seat. She drove quickly but carefully to the hospital, fighting back tears of rage and fear.

As soon as she parked she was running into the old building, not even waiting for the automatic doors to open completely.

"Um, may I help you?" a nurse looked at her, puzzled.

"Yes I'm looking for a guy named Gaara he should be here red hair tattoo on the left side of his forehead…?" Hinata was barely making any sense, so the nurse asked her to repeat herself, slowly.

Flipping through some papers, the nurse found the information Hinata needed. "He's in room 42C, fourth floor. Do you want someone to go with you?" she looked a little worried.

"No, I can make it. Thank you." Hinata ran to the elevators, and a few minutes later she was standing outside room 42C, trembling slightly. She went to knock, but the door was opened by a girl with blond hair pulled into four pigtails. She looked worried, and a little pissed. She blinked when she saw Hinata.

"Who're you?" she frowned.

"U-um, I'm H-Hinata… I-is this w-w-where Gaara…?"

"Temari, let her in." the bluenette heard how weak Gaara sounded, making her even more fidgety. The blond moved aside, allowing Hinata to walk in.

Tears filled her eyes. Gaara's entire chest was wrapped up, bandages on his neck and cheek. An IV drip was attached to his right arm, and to her relief there wasn't a heart monitor in sight. The guy from the night before—the one Gaara called Kankuro—was sitting next to the bed. The lines on his face were gone, and his hair was disorderly.

"Hinata." The redhead smiled, his sea foam eyes surrounded in black smudges. "You remember Kankuro, don't you? He's my brother."

"Yes. Hello…" she blushed.

"Hey." Kankuro looked her over. "Kind of surprised, Gaara."

"Why?"

"Never knew this was your type." He ignored Gaara's scowl and Temari's laughter, keeping his eyes on the blushing bluenette.

"Thanks, Kankuro."

"Calm down, guys. I don't need you both banged up!" Temari walked up beside Hinata. "And Gaara neglected to introduce me to you. I'm Temari, his older sister." She held out her hand.

Hinata took it and smiled, taking a liking to her already. "Nice to meet you."

"And nice to finally meet you." She looked at her youngest brother. "He hasn't shut up about you for the last few days. Now I know why." She winked.

"Shut up Tem!" Gaara pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on, Kankuro. Let's leave these two lovers alone." She giggled as a low grumble came from under the blanket.

After the door closed, Gaara moved the blanket down, a soft smile on his lips. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh. It's fine. They seem like…interesting people." She sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright. A little lightheaded, but alright." He looked at his chest while he spoke, only to raise his head when a sniffle came from the bluenette. "Hinata…?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…if I-I didn't d-d-do w-wh-what I d-did…" hiccups made it impossible for her to continue.

Ignoring the pain, Gaara sat up and pulled Hinata to him. She cried, trying to push away from him, going on about how he shouldn't be sitting up or moving too much in his condition. Hearing enough, he turned her face to his and forced his lips against hers.

"G-Gaara?"

"Shut up. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. You did _nothing_, and you don't deserve it. He's the one at fault, he should be the one here asking me to forgive him. But no! Where is he? Probably out enjoying his day while you sit by my side, crying over nothing—"

"How is this nothing, Gaara? You're in the hospital! You were attacked because I went too far! It's my fault you're like this!" fresh tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"Why do you blame yourself, Hinata…" his eyes grew sad, making her feel even worse.

"Because I can't do anything right. I've managed to hurt the man I love all because I—" she froze.

"Love?" his lip twitched.

"I…I think I-I should g-go…"

"No way." He grabbed her wrist when she tried to run out. "Do you really?"

Hinata's face was on fire. "D-do I what?"

"Do you love me?" he turned her face, stroked her cheek.

It just made her face burn hotter. "I-if I wasn't, do you think I would be here, Gaara?" she smiled, hesitant.

He smiled back, his arms pulling her against his damaged chest. "I love you, Hinata."

Feeling fresh tears escape her eyes, she wrapped her arms carefully around the redhead, feeling her heart skip beats.

"I love you too, Gaara."

**A/N: yay! NO CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! finally! im sorry i did that so much _ get tired of typing, ya know. anyways, review please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ...OK! so, finally got chapter 8 up. sorry about the waaiiittttt... my internet was down for a while, and now that hydro prices are all messed up it's hard to get typing without the yelling! DX  
anyways, this is just a derp chapter, not sure what's actually happening anymore lol but i'm trying to get this story finished! I WONT BE ONE OF THE AUTHOR'S WHO END A STORY JUST WHEN IT'S GETTING GOOD! ah. sorry to any of you who do that . .  
please enjoy, and review :3**

The next few weeks were a blur. Kiba disappeared, making the whole group nervous and twitchy. Gaara was discharged from the hospital, and Hinata spent as much time with him as should could. During her visits, Temari and Kankuro were always around, and Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and sometimes even Naruto, Sasuke and Lee would join them. They were never alone.

One sunny afternoon, Gaara decided to voice his distress.

"HOLY CRAP I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" he fell over laughing. "PLEASE!"

"Ok, ok! We're going out to see a movie!" Naruto grumbled. "Tem, Kankuro! Want to come with?"

"Yes, yes they do." Gaara pushed his siblings towards the door, earning a flick on the forehead from his sister.

"Don't be so quick to get rid of us, kid." They both smirked.

"Jeez, love you too, Gaara." Ino whined, but after getting a gentle shove from Sakura, she left without further complaint.

"You guys have fun, but not _too_ much fun." Tenten winked, causing Hinata to blush.

When they were all in cars, speeding away, Gaara fell back on the couch and groaned. Laughing at the redhead, Hinata ruffled his hair while she walked to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starving, actually. Temari isn't exactly the best cook." He got up and followed, sitting on the counter.

"Oh, give her a break!" she swatted at his legs. "Get off: I need that."

He caught her hand, pulling her close. "Do you really?" his lips pressed against her next gently. "Do you want to know what _I_ need?" one of his hands pushed her hair back, allowing him to kiss down her shoulder.

Pretending innocence, the bluenette put a finger to her lips. "Hmm…"

"Hmm?" his arm wrapped around her waist, his teeth making their way up to her ear. "I wouldn't play innocent if I were you, Hinata."

"Why not?" a shiver went down her spine.

Ignoring her question, Gaara slid off the counter and pulled her right against him, crashing his lips against hers. Taken by surprise, she resisted at first, only to give in and allow her tongue to twirl with his. She moaned quietly: he was intoxicating. He tasted like heaven but his skin against hers felt like hellfire. His hand travelled up her back and rested in her hair, his becoming more demanding, more intoxicating. Reluctantly, she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Ah, Gaar-AH!" she cried out: he went for the weak spot on her neck, biting until a giant, purple bruise appeared against her skin. Picking Hinata up bridal-style, Gaara walked over to the staircase, only to pause with one foot on the steps.

"Gaara?"

"Do you want this?" his voice was low, his eyes green fire.

She kissed him, the only reply either of them needed. He took the stairs two at a time, being careful with the cargo he held. They arrived at his room before long, not too far from the staircase. The walls were covered with band posters: there were so many that the paint was barely showing. Small piles of clothes littered the floor, but the room was fairly clean.

Carefully, Gaara set Hinata down on the bed, clearly noticing the heavy blush. Unable to stop himself, his kissed her gently, lying on top of her. As her hands tugged his shirt up, his lips travelled back to her neck, pulling gently on her bruise. A low moan came from the redhead as he felt her hands trace his stomach, his body pressing closer to hers. Her shirt came off quickly, exposing her slightly tanned skin and her nicest bra, which sent shivers through Gaara's body, and a rush of pink to Hinata's cheeks.

His teeth travelled down to her shoulder, leaving small bruises. Her head spinning, Hinata pulled his shirt up higher, feeling his intoxicating heat.

"G-gaara… ngh…" he was biting her neck again, making her shiver with pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" his hand skimmed over her stomach, making her skin burn.

"N-no, I just…"

"What?" lifting his body off hers, sea foam met lavender as they panted lightly.

Gaara has never looked so handsome. His eyes were wild but cautious, making her stomach flip. His fiery hair was in complete framing his sun-kissed face, his tattoo barely visible. Hinata felt something pull at her heart. She has never felt so in love; she has never felt so attached to anyone.

She felt Gaara's thumb travel across her cheek, removing the trail of tears. It just caused more to fall.

"Is something wrong?" concern crept into his voice.

Shaking her head, she rubbed at her eyes. "N-no… I'm j-just so h-h-happy!" her lips quivered as she smiled. "I-I've never felt s-so happy before…"

Gently holding her face, he caught the rest of the tears as the slid down her cheeks. Kissing her again, he pulled off his shirt and threw it off the bed, his scars crisscrossing his narrow chest, barely illuminated by the thin streaks of late afternoon light that came in through the curtains.

To her surprise, Gaara sat on the bed and pulled her up onto his lap, burying his face in her messed up hair.

"Hinata… this might come out wrong or confuse the hell out of you, but… I have to say it. The first time I met you, I felt something I never felt before. It was strange, and I wanted someone or something to explain it. After I left, I asked Kankuro what that feeling was, but he didn't know. I was too impatient to ask Temari; the only way to have it answered was to see you again…" she felt his heart beat faster. "That's why I was at that party. That's why I was talking to Tenten; I knew you would be looking for her. And when you walked over… my heart skipped a beat. You were so beautiful… and I felt it again. That ache. You caused the ache. I wanted so badly to touch you, to kiss you… I tried to fight it… I'm so glad I lost that fight. If I didn't have you now, I don't think I would ever be happy. Hinata, I-"

A loud crash interrupted Gaara, followed by silence. Gaara carefully put Hinata on the bed, signalling for her to stay quiet. Pulling a sweater on, he left the room slowly, then disappeared from Hinata's sight.

Unsure of what was happening, her heart beat quickened, and her breathing became irregular. Was someone in the cottage? Or was it just their friends? Without thinking, she got up and followed Gaara, her hands shaking. He wasn't in the hallway, or in the kitchen…

"Hinata?" she jumped: Gaara just walked into the kitchen. "Why are you down here? I thought I told you to stay on the bed."

"I-I was worried…" she blushed, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled gently. It looked… forced. "There was no need to, love; no one is here, just you and me."

"O-ok…" she smiled back.

He held out his hand. "Want to watch a movie?"

She took it. "Sure."

After the movie was picked and the settled on the loveseat, Hinata tugged at Gaara's too-thick sweater, displeased with the lack of heat. Pulling it off, he pulled her against his chest, and she sighed with pleasure.

Running her hand over the slightly raised scars, the bluenette shuffled uncomfortably. "Gaara?"

"Mm?" he kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't finish your sentence earlier." She moved until their noses were touching.

"I didn't?" he faked idiocy. It was kind of cute.

"No, you didn't. What did you—" she was cut off when his lips pressed against hers gently.

"Hinata, I love you more than anyone can ever hope to love you, and I want to be with you until my heart stops beating." He kissed her again, longer sweeter, and deeper. "I will do anything to make you happy, to keep you by my side. Hinata, I love you."

She looked at him, speechless, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. He sat calmly, waiting for a response.

Still unable to speak, she pulled him close, and let her heart and body speak for her. He must have gotten the message; a wide smile stretched his lips, and it stayed there for the rest of the night.

And so did the unsettling feeling in Hinata's stomach.

**A/N: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WWWWWWWWW cute eh? muwaha :3 i wonder what that noise was... (seriously i do). lol hope you enjoyed and i WILL be updating soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ...please dont hurt me if youre still reading this ;_; im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry! ive been so busy with school and work... ive barely been on a cpu ;_; but anyway... please know that i hope you enjoy this, and if not... then please tell me. i nwould love feedback, and i love the support and your patience 3**

"So how was your time alone with Gaara?" Ino stood in the bathroom, brushing her long blond hair.

"It was alright. Watched a few movies, cooked dinner." The bluenette sat on her bed, pulling the baggy hoodie onto her lap, already missing the red head. "It was relaxing."

"Then what's up with the makeup on your neck?" Tenten and Sakura jumped on her bed, sending a blush across Hinata's face.

She knew it wouldn't work: Gaara let her use some of Temari's foundation, but it was nowhere near her own skin tone. "Don't worry: they won't notice anything" he was trying to hold back laughter, and she knew it.

"So. What ACTUALLY happened, Hinata dear."

She was cornered. All three girls were staring at her intently, and she knew that they would either get the right answer or make their own incorrect conclusions. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, she moved her hair to the opposite shoulder and started to wash off the makeup, exposing the deep purple bruise. The slight pain made her face darken.

"Holy crap! Were you hit by a bus?!" Ino clutched onto her stomach and fell over laughing. Literally.

"Ino, shut up! You'll wake the guys up!" Tenten walked over to Hinata, only to clamp a hand over her mouth to block her own laughter.

"Wow. That boy has got some teeth." The pinkette hugged the blushing, embarrassed girl.

"He needs to be tied up before he hurts our little Hinata-chan!" picking herself up, Ino went and sat on her bed, a giggle coming every few seconds.

"Nothing happened, I'm serous!" she put a hand over her neck, wincing slightly.

"Well, something was _about_ to happen, if you ask me." Tenten yawned, already bored.

"Good thing no one asked you."

"Ooooh, someone's got some pent up emotions." Sakura made kissy faces at the blushing bluenette. "Should we go get Gaara?"

"NO!"

The girls fell back onto their beds, all laughing.

"Aw, Hinata, you're so cute. No wonder he likes you so much. It's so much fun watching you blush!" Ino grinned.

"Come on, guys, let's just go to bed, ok?" Hinata pulled the thin blanket over her head, earning a few more giggles.

"Oh, fine. It _is _getting a bit late anyway. Goodnight girls, see you sometime."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

The lights shut off, and not even an hour later the room was filled with light breathing and the occasional snore from Sakura. But one of them was still awake.

Carefully getting up, Hinata tiptoed across the room to the door. Making sure that her friends were still asleep, she made her way down to the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate.

When she was pouring the hot water into the mug, she heard a chair scrape across the floor behind her.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" the voice sounded hauntingly familiar.

Without turning around, she replied, "No. Just have some stuff on my mind."

"And your neck, apparently." There was ice in the person's voice now.

Slowly turning, Hinata's eyes met the eyes she hasn't seen in almost a month.

Kiba sat across the kitchen island, his entire body relaxed and his expression dead as the panic started to make its way through Hinata's frozen body.

"K-kiba…. What are you…"

"It's rather simple. I'm here to ruin your life." He got up as he spoke, walking around the one thing that kept them separated.

"W-what did I-I-I ever do t-to you…?!" she stepped back, feeling the cold edge of the counter press into her back.

"Everything, Hinata. You taunted me, constantly, like you are now." He glared at her pajamas: a bra and old gym shorts. "And you don't listen, not like you used to. Even looking at you earlier, how _happy_ you looked, it made my blood boil. What gives you the right to be happy when my sanity is being pushed over the edge?" he cornered her, his hot breath landing on her face. "Through all the shit you put me through, why are _you_ the happy one?"

She snapped. "_I_ put _you_ through shit? Are you kidding me!? All those times you kept me hidden, all those times you kept me from my friends… even my family… you threatened my family, Kiba! No one should do that to another person, no one should be that controlling! Because of you, my mom… s-she's…" tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Kiba watched the bluenette cry, his face once again expressionless. When she started to calm down, he leaned forward until his lips were at her ear.

"Don't forget who pulled the trigger, Hinata. That's who is to blame."

Just as sudden as he came, he was gone, leaving Hinata alone in a paniced, tear streaked state, her entire body shaking with grief.

After a time, Hinata ditched her now cold hot chocolate and carefully made her way upstairs, whipping away any trace of the last tears.

She immediately went over to Tenten, shaking her until the drowsy brunette rolled over. "Mmmm?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here? I had a nightmare…" _a living one._

"Mmm… sure. We used to do this all the time, right?" she rolled over a little more, allowing Hinata enough space to lay next to her. "Besides… your boobs are _so_ comfy now."

"Thanks, Ten." The panic was starting to pass.

"Not a problem, babe. Nighty night." She patted her friends flushed cheek before curling up and falling into a deep slumber once again.

Hinata watched her friend sleep, remembering all the times they did this. Even after the events in the kitchen, a small smile softened her terrified face before she, too, fell asleep.

Gaara looked at his bedroom window, frowning. A tapping noise was coming from somewhere, and it wasn't _in_ his room. And when his seafoam eyes focused, he knew why.

Kiba was outside his window, his face empty and dead. How he got up there, Gaara will never know. It's a second story window, no trees anywhere near their cottage, and no branches hanging near the roof.

Getting up, the red head glared at the window, keeping the screen locked.

"What do you want now?" he couldn't keep the hatred from creeping into his voice.

"Ooh, easy there tiger. I came here to talk." A grin grew across the boys face. "Or is it kitty's nap time?"

"It's three in the fucking morning. If you're here to insult me, then get lost."

"You even kiss Hinata with that mouth." The grin grew larger. "If only you knew little Hinata like I do…" he poked the screen. "But I'm sure that you wouldn't like _my _Hinata."

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Leave Hinata out of nthis. She's moved on. She has me. She doesn't need you to destroy her happiness. Now please. Leave."

His face becoming expressionless again, Kiba leaned in close to the screen. "You wouldn't defend her if you knew the real her, Gaara. Trust me, she isn't just some cute, innocent angel." And with that he disappeared, leaving Gaara enraged and confused.

**A/N: wellllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll what did ya think? :3 i know not the best place to stop but meeehhhh i have class in 7 minutes RAWR 3 so i had to stop there anyway lol the next part i gotta write is almost 3 pages in my notebook, and i wanna write some more before i update again soorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy...**


End file.
